I Need You
by I LOVE PERCABETH FOREVER
Summary: Annabeth Chase is 22 years old and she is in a relationship with Luke Castellan. But everything changes when she meets Luke's wife. What will she do? Will Percy heal her heart or will he betray her as well? Enjoy and find out!
1. Prologue

_Now_

" Annabeth, I love you and I'll love you forever" he cried. I ran. I ran with all my power to hug him, to blag in his warm hug and stay there forever, to not leave . " ANNABETH!!!!" I didn't looked the road. I wanted so much to go close to him that I was unmindful. He pushed me and on one moment he fell down. " PERCY!!!" I ran close to him. He was bleeding. " Percy, Percy! Please talk to me."

" I-love y-you" he said with difficulty. " Please don't leave me, you promised me that you will never leave me, please hold on"

"Say that y-you love me f-for one last time. I want to h-hear you say it f-for one l-last time" No don't die. Please don't die. " Don't say that my love . You'll live. You'll live and we will be together forever just like we had promised, you'll live"

" P-please s-say it"

" I love you"

 **If you don't understand what this prologue means just P.M. and I'll answer your questions!! I hope that you'll like the story!!! :-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know this is the beginning of my story but I** **announce to you that all the story will be on Annabeth's POV.**

 **If you liked the story so far review. Please to update chapter 2 I want to have at least 5 reviews...**

 **So enjoy! :)**

 **I need you**

 **Chapter one**

 _Seven months ago_

I was in my room, trying to find what to wear tonight on my date with Luke. He said that he wants to speak to me for something important. I wore a red dress, black heels and the necklace Luke gave me for our 2 years anniversary, a silver chain with my name written on it. I did a little make up and left the house. I got in my car and went to the restaurant Luke told me.

He was waiting me on the entrance of the restaurant. He didn't look good. I could say he looked nervous " Are you okay?" I asked him. " Yes, I'm fine, I want you to meet someone" I was going to ask who when he said " Come with me". I followed him in the restaurant and I saw a woman looking at us. Especially Luke...

" Annabeth, this is my wife, Thalia Grace Castellan" What? His wife? Did I heard right? His WIFE? I saw Luke and he was looking me with the -please-don't-tell-her- look. She gave me her hand " Thalia Grace Castellan, nice to meet you, Luke told me a lot about you" a lot but not everything. I hope I didn't said that loud. I took her hand " Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you too" I said. Then a man came to our table " Sorry I'm late. The traffic was horrible" he said. " Just sit down kelp head" Thalia said and he sat down.

Now that I'm looking at him I think that I've seen him before. He is tall with lean muscles, he has messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. I'm sure that I've seen him before but I don't know where. I caught myself staring at him and then he saw me and gave me his hand " I'm sorry, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson" wait Percy Jackson? " Percy Jackson? The famous Percy Jackson, the singer?" I asked him. " That's me" he said. I took his hand " My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you" I said. " Nice to meet you too Annabeth". I saw Luke looking jealous when I smiled at Percy. So first you don't tell me you're married and play with me like a toy and now you're jealous? " So, Luke told me that you are good friends" Thalia said. I smiled evilly at Luke and he looked at me with pleading eyes. No Luke, I told you once that the only thing I can't forgive is betrayal, and you betrayed me. " Yes, we are so good friends with Luke that I know everything about him" I paused for a little " like how he plays with women" I added. " What do you mean?" Thalia asked. " Annabeth is just kidding, honey" Luke glared at me. No Luke, I won't let you do this, you played with me and now you'll take what you deserve. " Like how your husband here had relationship with me for two years and didn't tell me he was married. I'm really sorry Thalia but I didn't know" I shot Luke a disappointment look and left without looking back. Before I leave the restaurant I heard Thalia screaming at Luke and Percy trying to calm her down. I turned my head and saw Thalia pulling out the ring that she had on her head. She came to me " I forgive you" she said with a hard expression and passed through me. 

I was walking the way to my car. " Annabeth" Luke screamed. " You'll pay for this" he said.  
" What? Luke you betrayed me, you, you, I trusted you Luke. Stay away from me" I screamed back.  
" You know Annabeth, I didn't love you, I never did, you were just a toy for me and I could say a pretty toy" he took a step closer.  
" You jerk" I slapped him with all my force. I could say he looked angry.  
" You know what? Forget about me. I don't want you in my life anymore" he said.  
" Who said that I want you? I don't want you or anything from you" I took my necklace and threw it to him.  
" I am Luke Castellan, you know how many girls would do anything to be in your place?" he said.  
" Leave me alone" I said bitterly. He took another step closer.  
" Luke leave her alone" Percy said.  
" It's not your business Jackson" Luke said.  
" You hurt my cousin and a fan of mine... I think that it's my business" he said and punched Luke.  
" Ow, this isn't over Jackson" he said and left.

 **So do you like this chapter?**


	3. Sorry not a Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated new chapters, but I have a big problem. I have thought the beginning and the ending of this story, but I have a problem with the details. I would apreciate it if someone could help me with the details of this story. If someone wants to help me and write this story with me, PM me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me a lot to update this chapter, but as I said I have a big problem with the details. Well, read and enjoy! :)**

" He did what?" Piper, my best friend and roommate.  
" I told you Piper. Do you really want me to say it again?" I said tirently.  
" Oh, then, I WILL KILL HIM!" she said.  
" No you won't!" I said.  
" What? Annabeth, he was MARRIED and he DIDN'T tell you. Aren't you going to do something about that? Aren't you going to take revenge?" she asked and I felt that she was right, but of course I wouldn't admit it.  
" First of, I think that he isn't married anymore and second? I don't care! He played with me and you know what the biggest revenge is? To act like you don't care! Cause Piper I know Luke. And I know that he is expecting me to take revenge on him. But guess what? I WON'T!" I said angrily to her.  
" Now could you please leave me alone?" I asked and she left.

I cried, cried, and cried and then took every thing that Luke gave me and threw them. And then something I didn't expect happened. My phone rang. I was going to turn it off but then I saw who was calling. The person who comfronted me yesterday. The one and only Percy Jackson! I answered.  
" Yes?" I said.  
" Hello Annabeth." he said.  
" Hi Percy." I tried to answer without showing that I was crying, but that didn't work.  
" Where you crying? Annabeth if are crying about that stupid-" he started to say but I cut him off.  
" No, I wasn't crying, I just... I am cooking and I'm cutting onions." I said that not at all convincing lie.  
" Oh, ok then, I thought you were crying about that jerk. So how are you?" Huh. He believed it.  
" I'm fine. What about you?" I said.  
" If you think that I believe that you're fine, you're wrong. And to your question, I'm not fine either." he said.  
" Can I ask why?" I asked.  
" Because I wrote a new song, and usually my cousin was hearing the songs that I write but she isn't fine either and if I say to her to hear it she'll get mad, and believe me if I make Thalia mad she'd probably kill me, so I thought, Annabeth's a fan of mine, so I'll ask her to hear my song. What are you saying?" he asked.  
" Well I don't think that's a good idea."  
" Come on Annabeth, pleeeaaaaaseeeeee, don't do this to me, please."  
" Ugh fine, where are you?" I asked him.  
" I'll come to your house. Tell me your adress." he said and I told him my adress.  
" Okay I'm coming." he said and we hang up the phone.

 **I know that this chapter isn't long but I promise that I'll try to update soon the next chapter. If you want, go read my new story Love Hurts and tell me what you think. See you soon.. :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I updated but I didn't have time. Problems with school. So here's the new chapter of the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

I was waiting for Percy to come to hear his song. I went to change cause surely I didn't want Percy Jackson to see me with pajamas. I wore black jeans and a white T-shirt. I went to the salon and started reading « The clockwork princess» by Cassandra Clare and after a moment the bell rang. I opened the door and saw Percy. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and sneakers. He had his guitar on his back.

" Hi" he said.

" Hi, come in " I said and opened the door for him to come in.

" Take a sit" I said and gestured for him to sit down and he sat on the couch.

" Do you want something to drink?" I asked him.

" Uhm, no thanks" he answered.

" You sure?" I asked again.

" Yeah I'm sure" he said and I sat on the couch.

" So how's your song called?" I asked him.

" That's a good question. It's called «little darling» " **( A/N The song is little darling by Landon Pigg. Here's the link: https/youtu.be/Iadv2Y8gc38)**

1,2,3,4

Child my heart skips a beat for you

More than I need to

It feels like

You're the reason I never sleep

You're safe with me all through the lonely nights

And I I'll be your apple tree

Give you all you need and glady more

When you feel that you don't need me just wait and

see what I got in store for you

Little darlin, little darlin won't you let me

Let me love you love you like I

Like I want to, like I want to little darlin

Because you know I'm dying to love you

I'll be you're sunny day

So That when you play I'll shine down on you

Love I'll be you're moonlit light so you'll have a

light when the sun is through wh whoa

Little darlin, little darlin won't you let me

Let me love, love you like I

Like I want to, like I want to, little darlin

Because you know I'm dying to l-l-love you

Little darlin, little darlin won't you let me, let me love you like I woo

Like I want to, like I want to, little darlin beacause you know

I'm dying to, dying to love you

Oh little darling I am dying just for you

He finished the song and let the guitar down.

" So how was it?" He asked.

" It was great. Really i loved it." I said and he smiled.

" Thank you, wait is that a book?" He showed with his finger the book I was reading.

" Yeah, it's « The clockwork princess» by Cassandra Clare" I said.

" I've read it too" he said.

" Really? Did you like it?" I asked.

" I loved it. Actually I loved all the books from that series." he said.

" What part from the series was your favorite? I asked again.

" I loved a lot parts, but the moment when Will said to Tessa that he loved her and she said it's too late and when he proposed her, that were my favorite parts" he said.

" So I guess you're a Wessa fan?" I asked.

" Yep, you?" he said.

" Me too!" I said excitedly.

I learned a lot about Percy today. Like that his favorite food is anything that's blue, since that's his favorite color, that he likes the same book series that I like, like « The Infernal devices» series by Cassandra Clare and the « Peter Johnson» series. Also we'll get out for dinner tomorrow night because Percy insisted that he owed me and I couldn't say no when he did baby seal eyes. I was daydreaming until I remembered something and panic flew over me!!! What will I do???

 **So did you like the chapter?? If so review. Also what did Annabeth remembered?? Will that ruin her dinner with Percy? Read and find out!!!! See you next week**


	6. I need you Chapter 4

**Sorry I hadn't updated. So here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!!!**

Oh my God! What will I do??? Percy asked me to go with him for dinner tomorrow and I accepted. Where is the problem?? Well, the problem is that tomorrow, my best friend and roommate, has BIRTHDAY!! How could I forget it???

Why didn't I think about that when Percy invited me for dinner??? Well done Annabeth, well done! Okay, relax, you'll think of something. You always think something. I'll just say to Percy that I can't go. He'll understand, won't he??. I heard the door. Piper came.

" Annabeth. Are you here?", she screamed. I left my room and went to the saloon. " I'm here Pipes", I told her.

" How was your date with Jason?", I asked.

" Like every else??", she said ironically.

" Ironical, are we?", I said.

" So...", she paused.

" So what?", I asked her.

" How was your date with Percy?", she asked.

" It wasn't a date!" I protested.

" Ookay, how was your non-date with Percy?" she asked again.

" It was good, I guess." I told her.

" GOOD? Only good?! So let me understand. The famous Percy Jackson, was in your house, to sing to YOU personally a song he wrote and it was ONLY good?? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND??", she screamed.

" Jeez Pipes, stop fangirling over Percy Jackson. Yeah it came to my house and we talked and ONLY talked, and it was good. Also I remind you, that he's the cousin of Luke's wife??", I told her.

" Okay Annabeth, whatever.", she said and went to her room.

So I was in my bed, and I was thinking about what present to do to Piper. I mean I've bought her a dress she wanted, but is that enough?? We decided with Jason, to make her a surprise birthday party. I have organized and planned everything. But still, I think something's wrong. I don't know what, or why? Maybe the present I got her?? I mean a dress?? Really a dress? What special a dress has?? I thought to invite one of her favorites bands or singers, but they wanted all so much money I couldn't afford. That's when a idea hit me.

 _I owe you._ _Let me return the favor._

 **So how was it?? I tried to make the chapter longer, but I want to keep you in suspense. So I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you liked it. Please review :-)**


End file.
